


March 5th 2009

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the crazed fangirls get to be too much for the boys and Tom is confronted by pushy fans? All people need a break once in awhile and the boys of Tokio Hotel are no exception.<br/>Based on the fan fight on March 5, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 5th 2009

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of the stalker incident that occurred throughout 2008 and into late 2009. The stalker group was a group of twelve or so girls with four French girls as the leaders. The group went by the name Les Afghans on Tour. This group publicly posted disturbed messages on their webpage stating an elaborate plan they had formulated in order to get the twins to love them. Their plan included running over the twins' then-best friend Andreas Guhne with a car, kidnapping the family black labrador mix named Scotty for ransom, and then to kidnap Bill and mutilate his body while preforming sexual actions on him. Les Afghans were only mildly successful in their plan as they harassed Simone Trumper while she walking home one day by hitting a soda bottle from her hand and chanting taunts at her. Les Afghans also frequently banged on the windows of the twins' house late at night to scare them and even went as far to rent a house directly (and I mean directly) across the street from the recording studio Tokio Hotel used in 2008-2010 located just outside of Hamburg. The Les Afghans incident finally ended when their leader, a girl named Perrine, was struck to the ground by Tom after she and her friends stubbed out a cigarette on Tom's car. Tom exited the vechile and then struck Perrine across the face before kicking her while she was down. Perrine pressed charges for assault while Tokio Hotel pressed charges for stalking and harassment.  
> Tom did end up paying a small fine to help pay for Perrine's fictional medical bills as she claimed Tom's hit has damaged her hearing in her ear. Perrine and Les Afghans were given a restraining order... however it only applied to Germany as the order had been passed under German law. During the 2010 Humanoid City Tour Perrine was spotted at a concert in Luxembourg. The restraining order did not apply to all of Europe meaning that Perrine was free to stalk the twins throughout their tour. She was harassed by fans upon discovering her identity and Perrine was not spotted for the remainder of the tour. Following the tour in 2010 the twins moved to Los Angeles.  
> While the twins' lives are much more laid back in Los Angeles, they are still subject to stalking.

* * *

  
Tom kept walking and ignored the sniggering behind him. Things were getting out of hand. He had already walked two blocks when he realized there were two girls following him.

Being stalked was nothing new to Tom. He had grown accustomed to it long ago so it wasn’t exactly a surprise that the minute he got out of his new Audi R8 the car that had been following him also pulled over. However what did surprise him was the way Bill had reacted to Tom when he suggested they sleep together that night.

Bill was outraged and immediately started screaming about being treated like a groupie and Tom not respecting him.

 _“Bill, come on!” Tom pleaded taking hold of Bill’s shoulders and searching his eyes. Bill screeched and shoved Tom backwards rubbing at his eyes and fighting back tears._

 _“No Tom… I… I can’t,” Bill sobbed looking down at his feet. The younger twin’s long black hair covered his eyes but the wet droplets falling onto the rug were evident._

 _Tom sucked in a pained breath and tried his best not to cry. Tom wasn’t allowed to cry he was the older twin; it was his job to the strong one especially since Bill hogged the role of being the victim._

 _“No,” Bill whispered, “I told you that I was fine with it. That I didn’t care!” Bill snorted at the last statement and looked up to meet Tom’s pleading gaze. “We had an agreement Tom, you sleep with groupies to keep up your image but I’m the only one… the only one,” Bill’s body shook again forcing him to turn around and cover his mouth with a trembling hand._

 _“Don’t put this on me!” Tom snarled suddenly enraged, “I was more than fine with stopping! I told you that I would stop! That you would be the only one! But noooo you insisted on me ‘keeping up my image’ so what? So that you can point your finger at me when something like this happens!”_

 _“Don’t you dare blame me Tom Kaulitz!” Bill sobbed out advancing on Tom, “It’s not my fault you got so damn caught up in the moment you didn’t use a condom! It’s fucking herpes Tom! Herpes! Non-curable fucking herpes!” Bill shrieked as he turned to walk out of the room._

 _“Bill,” Tom pleaded reaching out for his brother’s hand. Bill tensed and snatched his hand back stomping out of the room. The walls shook as Bill slammed the door shut and Tom listened until he couldn’t hear the echo of his twin’s footsteps any more._

Tom ran his hand over his forehead in dismay and continued to walk down the street. The coffee shop was only a few feet ahead and he just wanted to get in and then get out. Coffee would give him that extra jolt and cheer him up. What he really wanted was a smoke but he promised Bill a while ago that he’d quit.

“Fuck it.” Tom muttered to him self as he abruptly turned into a convenience store. Tom walked right up to the counter and threw a stack of bills on the counter grabbing a pack. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and Tom turned just in time to see the same two girls duck behind a car.

“Stupid groupies, what do they think I’m retarded?”

After leaving the store Tom headed back to his car trying to ignore the giggles behind him. Finally he had it. First the fight with Bill and now this.

“WHAT?” Tom said spinning around to face them snorting when he saw them head-on. They were two girls probably around ages sixteen decked out in Tokio Hotel T-shirt and the classic fan-made jewelry. Both girls tensed when Tom turned around but soon the taller one with red hair flipped out her camera phone to take a picture.

“Smile!” the girl with the phone giggled while the shorter one with red hair drooled. The girl let out a whine when Tom shifted messing up the picture.

“What do you want?”

“An autograph duh,” The short red haired girl responded as if it were the most obviously thing in the world.

“And maybe a one night stand,” the other one with the phone giggled.

“I’m sorry I don’t have time for this could you girls just leave me alone for a bit?” Tom asked trying to rid the annoyance in his voice. Both girls frowned before bursting out in laughter.

“Aww Tomi wants to be left alone. The big scary rapper isn’t feeling too good.” The blonde cackled snapping another picture of Tom’s confused face.

“What? No, I was just asking could you-”

“Does Tomi need a snuggle?”

“Or maybe a blanky? Does Tomi need his blanky?”

Tom gritted his teeth and began to walk off when the girls made cooing noises after him. ‘Just ignore them Tom. It’s not worth it.’ The noises continued and soon got to the point where it was just disrespectful. Tom was sick of this. This lifestyle where he and his brother were always being watched. They couldn’t even get a vacation without being followed. The stress had been building for years but now it had gotten to the point where it was ridiculous. Didn’t these fangirls get it? How dense were they? The new album had been pushed back not due to “finishing touches” but Bill’s constant bitching about being exhausted and not wanting to tour immediately when it was released. They couldn’t even get McDonald’s without being followed.

Finally Tom whirled around grimacing and snarled, “What do you want?”

“Why don't you just give us an autograph Tom?”

“I don't want to give you anything, beat it, go home.” Tom sneered he had it with these two.

“Look, you're a star...why won't you give us an autograph?”

“I'm absolutely not a star, beat it!” Just how far were these girls going to go? Couldn’t they take no for an answer? Tom was sick of this. Besides they weren’t even hot. What was the point?

“What are you then?” the blonde chided shoving her camera phone in his face. The red haired girl giggled stupidly snorting a bit. They were freaking obnoxious is what they were. With their heavily rimmed eyes, cheap dye jobbed hair, and the way the blonde’s stomach was squished into her too small top. What had happened to their nice fans? The ones that understood when the boys were stressed. These girls were staring at him the way a lion stares at a helpless zebra. And right now the big tough gangsta was the helpless animal being stalked.

“I'm nothing.”

“Then why...... not, if you don't want?”

“What? Who says that if I make music, you can stand here. Who said that? Who gives you this right?” Tom fumed tears were stinging his eyes but he glared through them. Both girls stood frozen still recording staring at Tom.

“I'm just a person that also has his privacy.” Tom continued his voice growing angrier with each second. He never got mad at fans this was before, Dunja wouldn’t stand for it if the press caught him like this. Both girls stood there dumbly before the blonde giggled again nudging her friend.

“Beat it!” Tom screamed balling his hands into fists.

“We're not doing anything.” The blonde smirked cocking her head.

“You're standing here, and that bothers me. Piss off!”

Tom walked through the door of the studio and threw his un-smoked pack of cigarettes onto the couch. The room was littered with various items and Tom kicked a few aside as he sank onto the couch.

Tears ran down his face but he remained silent threading his fingers together and staring at the wall.

“Tom?” A voice called as footsteps thudded down the stairs.

“Tom?... oh my god Tom.” Bill said running over and scooping up Tom in his arms. Tom made a strangled noise to keep his emotion in but the way Bill was rocking him made him slip up. He sputtered and then could not stop the wave of emotion and tears from flooding out afterwards. The entire time Bill sat there rocking Tom and comforting him.

“I’m- I’m… I’m so-so sick of this!” Tom wailed punching the couch’s armrest.

“Shh,”

“No I-I-”

“Shh Tom, just shhh.” Bill whispered hugging his twin close, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue from this story (during the scene between Tom and girls) is the original dialogue from a video that was posted on Les Afghans' website from when they cornered Tom while he was out on a shopping run by himself. The video was approximately 5 minutes in total. It is unsure for how long exactly such bullying went on.


End file.
